Tout ça, à cause d'une fouine !
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Draco va craquer, il en est certain maintenant, il ne pourra y avoir de fin favorable au "problème" qui l'occupe...


Claquant derrière lui, la porte des toilettes, Draco pesta de rage.

Sans réfléchir, il frappa de toutes ses forces contre la paroi en bois qui émit un craquement sinistre.

Comment ? Mais par Merlin, comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Le jeune homme regarda ses jointures ensanglantées.

Sa main tremblée de manière incontrôlable, et les respirations du Serpentard étaient erratiques.

Draco pouvait sentir la rage bouillir dans ses veines.

D'un tempérament plutôt colérique, il aurait dû être familier à cette sensation, pourtant il avait l'impression de tout redécouvrir. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait était aussi furieux contre lui-même, et aussi impuissant face à la situation.

Il était l'héritier de l'une des plus grandes familles sorcières de sang-pur.

Il était le célibataire le plus convoitée à Poudlard.

Le plus jeune à avoir remporté le prix du sorcier le plus séduisant sur sorcière hebdo.

Et contrairement aux albâtres tel que Krum, il n'avait pas que son physique pour lui, il avait aussi son intelligence et sa ruse.

Digne héritier de Serpentard, il portait avec fierté et élégance les couleurs de sa maison.

Aux yeux des autres élèves, il était un modèle de pureté, un exemple.

Oui, en somme, lui, Draco Malfoy était la perfection incarnée !

Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressentait-il ce « besoin » si indigne de lui ?

Au début il avait simplement pensé à la fatigue…

Son père exerçait tellement de pression sur lui. Ses manières devaient toujours être impeccables et ses costumes irréprochables.

Draco devait également exceller dans toutes les matières, et ne surtout pas décevoir sa mère qui nourrissait pour lui des espoirs sans limites.

Sauf que puisque ses parents étaient en voyage d'affaire durant les vacances, Draco était resté à Poudlard, et avait passé la plupart de son temps à dormir.

Il était plus que reposé à la rentrée quand, à nouveau, ces pulsions dérangeantes s'étaient manifestées, pendant le cours sur les créatures magiques.

Draco avait alors soupçonné un mauvais sort ou une potion.

Il suscitait en permanence de la jalousie autour de lui, il n'était donc pas impossible qu'on en veuille à son intégrité.

Oui mais là encore c'était une fausse piste…

Il avait dressé autour de lui de véritable muraille de sort de protection, et il n'ingérait ni ne buvait le moindre aliment n'ayant pas été préparé par ses soins.

Ainsi le mois suivant il dû se rendre à l'évidence car aucun sort ni aucune potion ne pouvait avoir d'effet aussi long.

Ne restait qu'une option que, jusqu'ici, Draco avait refusé d'envisager…

Sauf qu'à présent son calvaire durait depuis au moins 6 mois, et il se devait de garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et d'admettre la situation….

Il fantasmait sur…une fouine ! Une foutue fouine !

Il devenait fou !

Quelle autre explication à cette foutue « déviance » ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être normal et comme tous les autres gars de cette foutue école.

Pourquoi ne ressentait-il rien quand une fille ou un mec quelconque l'accostait et lui envoyait clairement des œillades ? Pourquoi avait-il fallait que tout ce qu'il l'attire ce soit… « ça » !

Cette chose complètement répugnante avec ce petit corps et cet esprit si limité !

Rien que d'y penser il eut une grimace et un frisson…Sauf que là encore il se mentait à lui-même.

Appuyé contre le mur la tête baissé, Draco haletait en sentant les larmes de frustration couler sur ses joues.

Il renifla bruyamment et quitta la cabine dans laquelle il s'était enfermé.

Son reflet lui envoya l'image d'un type complètement débraillé et paumé.

N'importe qui devinait aux sillons sur son visage qu'il avait pleuré… Sauf qu'un Malfoy ne pleurait pas ! Jamais !

Il ouvrit le robinet face à lui et se pencha pour s'humidifier le visage.

L'eau froide l'aida à faire retomber un peu la pression. Il soupira et s'appuya sur le lavabo, tête toujours penchée au dessus, le regard perdu.

Il ne servait à rien de se lamenter ou de trouver une quelconque raison à la situation actuelle. Ce genre de chose était toujours plutôt inexplicable…

Il laissa l'eau gouter et couler de son visage tout en réfléchissant activement.

Etancher ses besoins physiques avec le premier partenaire venu s'était révélé être un échec cuisant…et ignorer « ses pulsions » était pire encore.

Draco avait l'impression d'être un serpent en cage à qui on tendait une sourie, complètement inaccessible, dans le seul but de le faire saliver.

Sauf que dans le cas présent le serpent se fichait de savoir s'il était correct ou non de manger la sourie, il en avait tout simplement besoin et s'il le pouvait…Il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

Pour Draco l'idée même de consommer ce désir était inacceptable. Mais il était bien comme le serpent, son obsession devenait un véritable besoin au même titre que la nécessité de se nourir.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Draco à la pensée qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas se contrôler indéfiniment. Et s'il craqué ? Et pire encore si ça se savait ?

Il releva les yeux vers son reflet contre le miroir tacheté.

Le jeune homme entendait déjà les moqueries, il voyait déjà le regard de dégoût de Pansy, l'incompréhension de Blaise, le jugement dans leur voix. Il imaginait déjà tous les surnoms dont la presse pourrait l'affubler.

Il se ressuya le visage résigné au fait qu'il n'y avait aucune fin favorable à ce fantasme stupide qui avait commencé comment d'ailleurs ?

Il ne s'en souvenait même plus.

Le grincement de la porte d'entrée des toilettes l'alerta. En moins d'une demi-seconde, Draco parvint à arranger sa tenue à l'aide d'un informulé.

Il redressa son dos et s'éloigna du lavabo pour adopter une posture digne du Serpentard qu'il était.

Sauf que sa volonté laissa rapidement place à nouveau à la rage quand il vit qui venait d'entrer. De tous les élèves de cette foutue école il avait fallut que ce soit…Potter

Ce dernier, yeux ronds, était de toute évidence très surpris de trouver Draco Malfoy ici.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus quand il remarqua quelque chose que le Serpentard avait oublié de dissimuler.

En sentant du sang couler entre ses doigts, Draco pesta intérieurement. Il n'avait pas soigné sa main.

Le jeune homme marcha vers Harry et le percuta volontairement de plein fouet. Le Griffondor tomba dos contre le mur et lança un regard d'incompréhension à Malfoy. Pas qu'il n'est pas l'habitude de l'attitude exécrable du Serpentard contre lui….loin de là !

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Harry avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette brusque crise de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença Harry

Draco ne lui laissa pas le loisir de poursuivre et lança d'un air mauvais avant de claquer la porte derrière lui

\- ça ne te regarde pas la fouine !


End file.
